Lets make love
by littlek2pretty
Summary: Nagihiko wants to make love to Rima. Rima likes someone else and now Nagihiko is jealous.


It's been years, seens I wrote a fanfic. I just started writing again. I was just looking back at some of my old RimaxNagi fanfic stories, and thinking how funny and cute they were. I wanted to thank all those who took the time, to read and review them.

You guys really took a chance on a new writer, and told me how to improve. Just because, when you read the stories, you guys thought they were really good. Well, I thank you for that. I have done my best to become a better writer of English. However I haven't wrote a fanfic in quite a long time. So I will warm up with this little one-shot, if that's okay with you. Thanks again!

"Lets make love" Nagihiko said suggested with delight.

"who said I was in love with you?" Rima snapped at the blue haired former guardian.

"Well that's true. . . ." Nagihiko trailed off.

It was their last year in high school and the both of them had not become the best of friends, yet they were not the worse.

"Besides, I like someone else" Rima added with an indifferent look.

"who!" Nagihiko asked with a big smile and open eyes, like he was happy for her. However, deep inside he could feel his blood start to heat up.

"I would tell you, but since you're in love with me . . . ." Rima began with a sly smirk.

"Your playing with me. Aren't you?" Nagi questioned with a vicious look, as his happy face dropped and his true feelings showed.

"Maybe" Rima snickered.

Nagihiko was about to say something back, but Rima cut him off.

"I'm just joking, don't take it seriously" she chuckled darkly.

"but I'm serious about us doing it" he replied.

"Why?" Rima questioned with a slight raise of her brow.

"because . . . . . " Nagihiko trailed off again.

"You're a virgin, right?" she laughed with an evil smile.

"That's not it!" he defended.

"Don't worry Nagihiko, you're my friend . . . .well somewhat. I will help you out" the blond with the angel looks reassured him with confidents.

"Wait! You've done it before!" that really made the former Jack reach his breaking point. To think that Rima had given herself to anyone but him, was unthinkable!

"Nope" Rima said bluntly. This knocked the angry right out of him.

"The thing is, we can do IT and not have to be serious, and finally get it over with . . . ." she whisper, so they wouldn't draw attention.

"Fine" Nagihiko agreed. Sure they hated each other, but secretly they loved each other.

They knew it from long ago. Like some silent agreement, that was never discussed. The only reason, why they even knew this, was because no matter what, they remained so-called friends.

Lately though, Nagihiko had started to get the feeling that Rima was distancing herself even more from him. If that was even possible. If it took sex to keep and bind them together, then he would do it.

"Where will we do it?" Rima asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Listen, I have never really been that kind of guy" Nagihiko sighed as he narrowed his eyes.

"I know. You used to be a kinda girl guy, that's why you are still a virgin" she mocked.

"and what's your excuse?" Nagihiko questioned with a sly grin, though he already knew the answer.

"I am waiting on the right d***", Rima stated bluntly, making Nagi drop to the ground in shock.

Okay, he thought he knew the answer. "Well I can tell you that mine is one of a kind" Nagihiko decided to brag, once he had gain back his demeanour.

"Really? Is it because it contains both a d*** and a v*****?" she seriously suggested.

Several sweat drops developed over Nagi's head," No that's not it!" he protested, while trying to keep some dignity.

"Then what is it?" she continued while making her way down the hall.

"It's because, it's only meant for one person and one person only", he tried to explain as he kept up with Rima's fast pace. "but I can't give it to this person, UNLESS this person promises to be with me and me only" he finished before turning to leave for his class.

"Suppose, I tell you that, that person would do that?" Rima whisper under her breath, stopping Nagihiko in his tracks.

"Then we would make love and be together forever" Nagi confirmed in a serious tone.

"Happy?" Rima asked in a sadic tone.

"Whatever you want us to be" Nagi said turning to her.

"I accept then . . . ." Rima said with a small smile as she turned to him also.

"You do know that, that includes becoming my wife in the near future, right?" the blue haired boy wanted to confirm.

"If that's what the other wants" she agreed, before feeling Nagi's lips touch her own.

"Yes" he smile into the kiss "Very much . . . . . . . ."

I made it mostly dialogue, because I wanted you guys to use your own imagination for the detail.

Please tell me if you liked it or not. . . . . . . . .

Should I continue writing?


End file.
